


Victory Conditions

by cauldronofdoom



Series: mob-verse [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Violence, dark humour, not really torture but you should tread carefully if that's a trigger, torture?, when I say everyone I mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They pushed. He stumbled. Now, it's time to finish this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Elizabeth Moon's novel of the same name. I feel confident that Tony and Steve are kick-ass enough to stand next to Ky Vatta.

“In other news, Stane International CEO Obadiah Stane had charges laid against him earlier today, though he is not currently in police custody. Stocks, already at record lows, continued to plummet. No word yet on what the specific charges are, but speculation is that is has to do with his alleged association with known mob Hydra. Police also took into custody several members of prominent law company Ten Rings, including three of the ten partners the company is named for. There is no official word, but insiders hint this case may have to do with the disappearance of the son of SI’s old CEO, Howard Stark. The son, Anthony Stark, is once again surrounded by controversy over his father’s unusual will, one members of Ten Rings wrote. Could these happenings have anything in common? Tune in at 11, when we’ll talk with several of SI’s older employees, as well as some Stark family friends from back in their heyday. Back to you, Jim.”

“Thank you, Christine. Now, on to the weather…”

Tony shut the TV off just as Clint came in to flop next to him on the couch. This particular station had a news recap at 7 PM, then another full hour at 11. He had another four hours before they’d say anything more about his situation, and he really didn’t care about either the weather nor the city’s many and varied sports teams. Instead he turned to the man next to him, glaring. 

Tony had brought his cereal in with him to watch TV. Clint had almost caused him to spill it all over his lap. 

“Ms. Potts has refused to speak to any of the reporters, Bobbi says. Apparently half her calls at work these days she just says ‘no comment’. She’s getting rather testy, but she’s not totally on her own. Mr. Hogan’s reputedly quite skilled in getting interesting people past reporters.”

Tony winced slightly. He wished he could tell Pepper, one of his few friends, that he was alive. He couldn’t, of course, but he still felt awful that she was having to deal with all of this while presumably still mourning him. “She do something interesting?” He asked instead, knowing Clint wouldn’t have brought her up unless there was a point.

“Vanko made a particularly crude pass at her just after one of the calls. She was allowed to go home for the weekend on stress leave after she stapled his tie to the desk and threatened to do the same for more painful bits of his body.” He admitted, laughing. “Bobbi backed her when she was facing HR, and the last thing SI needs right now is a sexual harassment case. That girl’s got spirit, I’ll give you that. Bobbi was impressed too, and that’s not easy to do.”

Tony laughed too, only too easily imagining Pepper doing just that. Everyone had their line, and Vanko had apparently crossed it. “That’s especially good news.” He pointed out. “It gives Fury a reason to have heard of her, as well as to get rid of dead weight like him.”

“That’s a good point. Make sure you let the Captain know, won’t you? Fury’s probably already thought of it. He’s going to move soon, before headhunters lure away the best and brightest. He could probably wait until stock fell further, but there’s already layoff worries. No one’s saying ‘collapse’, but the word has made it into people’s thoughts.”  
*  
“No official word yet, but sources say authorities are split on whether Stane’s disappearance was intentional, and he’s now a fugitive, or involuntary, and he’s now a prisoner of the very forces he conspired with. Either way, the public is asked to stay alert and contact either the police or Crimestoppers if they come across him or a clue to his whereabouts. 

“SI, which has teetered on the edge of collapse after news of the CEO’s indiscretions caused several branches of the military to suspend contracts, has finally gotten some good news. Families breathed a sigh of relief today when SHIELD corp. announced its intention to take over the beleaguered business, as well as releasing a statement assuring continued employment to those not involved in the current conflict, should no other flags pop up during a thorough audit and HR review.

“SHIELD also appointed Ms. Virginia Potts to acting CEO to assist in a smooth transfer of power. Ms. Potts, a shared PA for the managers, was promoted after a brief discussion with HR implied an ‘understanding’ wherein the young women acting as PAs were expected to perform sexual acts with their bosses for bonuses and promotions. She refused to participate and was in fact one of the ones denouncing this deplorable practice to SHIELD when asked. There’s been no word yet on how the employees are taking Ms. Potts’ field promotion, but one consultant who wished to remain nameless expressed great confidence in her, and was quoted as saying ‘she’s probably the very best one to be running the company, what with the widespread corruption everywhere above her’. 

“Speaking of another woman in power, actress and philanthropist…”

Steve gave Tony a kiss on the cheek as he entered the room, distracting the brunette from the newscast. “What’s going on out there in the big, wide world?” He teased, knowing that Tony had the least interaction with the real world of all of them. 

Tony just smiled brightly at him though, not seeming to care that he was, for all practical purposes, under house arrest. “Nothing much. People love Pepper and Stane’s being hunted down like the dog he is.”

“So all is right in the world?”

“You know, this is sorta like a kid’s story. The good, nice people triumph, the bad guys get their comeuppance, and all the selfless helpers find themselves helped too. It doesn’t quite seem real.” Tony said it lightly, but Steve could see a true hint of concern in the back of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Tony, the back of the couch still separating them, and tried to think of something, anything, to say to that.

“You know,” He finally ventured, not sure if it would help at all but needing to try, “If this actually was a story, the undeservedly dethroned prince would get his throne back. Then he’d marry the sweetheart he’d left at the castle, and the leader of the ruffians that helped him would become Captain of the Guard at best.” He nuzzled Tony’s cheek affectionately. “I prefer the ending where he stays with the outlaws, and the Princess takes over due to her own competence and sets the kingdom to rights while the Prince and the leader have wild adventures.”

Tony laughed softly and lifted his hand to Steve’s cheek. “I’m not sure if Pepper or Happy would kill me more with the first option.” He admitted. “So, about these adventures,” His usual devil-may-care grin was back, and his eyes twinkling, “Do they involve a bed? Please tell me they involve a bed. Handcuffs? Flavoured body paints? Ball gags? What? Ooh, ooh, do I get a surprise today?”

Steve groaned and dropped his head onto Tony’s shoulder. “You, you, are going to be the death of me, I swear.” He tilted his head to the side to meet Tony’s eyes, even though it showed his helpless grin. “Who says you’re the Prince, anyway? I know you’re full of yourself, but that’s a bit much.”

Tony hummed noncommittally before darting in to kiss him. “Yeah, I’d rather be full of you.”

Steve knew that, if it was actually possible, he would have facevaulted like the characters in the anime series’ Thor was addicted to and Clint totally only watched because Thor needed a TV buddy and he was a good guy. Tony had that effect on him. Even now, coming up on six months with Tony, the man and his outrageous comments could still stop him mid-thought. He wondered sometimes if he’d ever get used to Tony.

He really hoped not.

“You do realize some of us have actual work to do, right? And that we can’t spend all day in bed?” He asked, ruthlessly squashing the part of him that was thiiiiiis close to handing everything off to Romanov for the day. Things were in motion, and he wanted this to go right. He’d never forgive himself if something happened and he’d been too busy blowing off his duty with Tony to head it off. Besides, the Stane thing wasn’t the only thing he had going on. 

Lewis, for one. She figured she’d found the mole in Dr. Foster’s research team, and her latest report was sitting on his desk. Thor would be happy (seriously, he’d talked to the woman for five minutes while helping her pick up the notes she’d dropped when he’d run into her while buying the graph paper Tony liked at the University store. Still, Steve wasn’t the one to talk about being foolishly, pointlessly in love. At least Thor hadn’t kidnapped the woman), which would make everyone happy. A happy Thor was contagious the way only an irritated Coulson could hope to match.

Parker, for another. The kid was smart enough to be getting flack from his classmates. Steve hadn’t quite decided how to handle this situation, but he was determined to handle it. The easiest way would be to send Hardy in to see him at school. The two were finally dating, and a pretty girlfriend would rip off the ‘dork’ label faster than just about anything else. It was a good plan, but Steve was protective and wanted something a little more like justice even from high school bullies.

Logan was having trouble getting Stryker to live up to his debts, even though they knew he was good for them. They were going to meet up later and decide if they should let loose some of the dirt on him in warning, send some enforcers, or just have Barton take him out at range as a warning for other fractious rich men who didn’t think they should be responsible for their promises. It was tricky, because Steve’s gut was telling him this was a trap of some sort, and he didn’t want to jump the wrong way and into it.

A fence for Hardy’s latest baubles, reports on who was messing with the hired help under spouses’ noses, some intelligence Romanov had uncovered on Hydra, the new psychic’s gossip report, and more he couldn’t think of off the top of his head. He had work, and responsibilities he’d had long before Tony had factored into the equation.

Regardless of how tempting the idea of tossing him over a shoulder and running for the bedroom was.  
*  
“Former CEO Obadiah Stane was officially declared a fugitive today, when new light was shed on an old case. Current CEO Virginia Potts gave police permission to search all of SI’s premises for clues to who might be aiding him, and investigators uncovered papers hidden in Mr. Stane’s very office for ten years that belonged to founder Howard Stark. Among them were documents implying Mr. Stark was investigating his partner’s embezzling when he died, as well as copies of what we’ve been informed were Mr. Stark’s five previous wills, as he was in the habit of updating them yearly.

“These wills, the last one dated only weeks before his tragic death, declared his son Anthony Stark sole beneficiary, with Mr. Stane only having any power beyond his position as CFO until the younger Stark reached majority at age 21. He was also supposed to have inherited all of his father’s properties, accounts, and other assets.

“Fraud, embezzlement, and several theft charges have been added to the warrant on Mr. Stane. More are expected, but police are keeping quiet on what they will be related to. 

“More on this story as it becomes available.”

Tony turned off the TV and was startled to find Thor sitting next to him on the sofa. The big blonde beamed at him. “You should have continued in your viewing.” He informed Tony seriously, thought his eyes crinkled in mirth. “The next story was about an interrupted mugging last evening. I confess I have much curiosity as to how the accosted couple would describe me. The lighting was not the best, and I did not linger after scaring off their attackers. I was more concerned with chasing the ruffians down and sending them off most firmly.”

Tony stared at him for a moment, then sighed and dropped his head onto the back of the sofa. “You stopped a mugging last night. Of course you did. This was between your jobs breaking a cheater’s kneecaps and threatening City Councillors, yes? What a little goody two-shoes you are, Thor.”

“Nay, it was merely a wrist. Kneecaps are much harder to explain in the emergency room. They draw attention to us, and the Captain would prefer we keep a low profile.”

Tony shot him a glare without moving from his sprawl. “I didn’t mean literally kneecap.” He elaborated, though he knew Thor knew. The man used his ESL as a weapon and trolled the others constantly. It was part of what Tony loved about him. “Just that worrying about a simple, small mugging while being involved in various other, much more serious, crimes yourself doesn’t make a lot of sense to me.”

“Ah, you do not understand the Captain’s reasoning. I see.” Thor looked surprised by this, and Tony shrugged.

“I never leave the house. No one bothers to talk about the usual outside rules and protocols to me. I don’t even know how to approach this house without being shot, and I’ve lived here for almost seven months.”

Thor nodded, looking pensive for a moment. “Very well. Let me attempt to explain. It is… A territory thing, I believe are the words. The Captain does not allow any other ‘dark side’,” Thor was not sold on the cinematic brilliance of the original Star Wars, but he was charmed by the Ewoks and did use the colloquial terms, even though the air quotes were audible, “People to flourish within our territory. He has three reasons, I believe.

“First, they would compete with us for resources. The money the muggers attempted to take could have gone to a perfectly normal movie or meal, or the couple could sit down for a game of cards or two at Loki’s. Or the young lady could convince her partner to sit with her for a couple’s tarot reading at the lair of the Scarlet Witch. Or they could go to Mrs. Parker’s bar, and chat with the very friendly barkeep there. All of which are things we would rather they do with their money.

“Second, they will only do those things if they feel safe. People who feel safe are likely to stay out longer, spend more, talk more, and come back. Petty, gang level crimes like muggings and drugs interfere with our operations, and the Captain will not permit those young ruffians to cause trouble for us.

“Third, lack of those petty crimes means there are less police in the area. When not called out, they tend to spend more time in areas where they are likely to be needed. If we keep them out of our areas normally, then they won’t become suspicious of those of us that come and go often in a night. As well, a dearth of crimes for them to be called out to means they are less likely to stumble upon our operations. After all, if a store is not robbed for cigarettes, then the police have no reason to be suspicious of that drop box where Miss Hardy occasionally leaves larger objects she’s lifted and where our police informants leave messages when they have them.”

Tony blinked, startled again at just how smart Steve was. “That’s… really impressive, actually. I mean, I know he’s intelligent and devious, but he just flashes that bright, innocent smile and it’s hard to remember sometimes.”

Thor smiled indulgently. “I confess, much as I enjoy your company, that I have an ulterior motive for seeking you out, my friend.” He looked sheepish now, and Tony couldn’t help smiling. “Your mention of your paramour reminded me.”

“You know, no one uses that word these days.” Was Tony’s only comment, though he gestured for Thor to get on with his request.

“I am aware, but I like the way it rolls off my tongue. As well, I have been informed that my mode of speech is ‘endearing’, and this does not seem to me to be a trouble.” He replied placidly, not rising to the bait. “It is just that the Captain has granted me permission to court the fair lady Doctor Foster. Miss Lewis has determined her to be little interested in much beyond her research, but I would make the attempt. I have an identity as a bouncer in Logan’s bar, and fair Natasha has assisted me in acquiring the papers I should have been granted upon landing in this country.” Thor’s face clouded over like only his brief experience in human trafficking could cause it to do, but cleared quickly. “That will explain my working nights and various injuries, while still leaving me time to see her. As well, the Captain has agreed to shorten my ‘working’ hours to only those accounted for by the cover story except when required.”

“That’s great news!” Tony exclaimed, sitting up at that revelation. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you. And thank you for your part in making the Captain see that this life does not necessarily mean one must go without love.” He blushed at that, and Thor laughed good-naturedly. “That is not what I wished to ask, though.” Now it was his turn to blush as he pushed some papers at Tony. “I confess, I am much baffled by the language of her studies, though the ideas I do wrestle out seem inspired and sensible in equal parts. I ask that you would tutor me in the language of ‘science’, as it is known to the others in this house when you and the good Doctor Banner converse.”

Tony laughed and pulled the pages closer. “I can do that, buddy. We’ll start with a quick Latin lesson, then we can attack her actual thesis to make sure you’re well prepared.”  
*  
“And you have to go do this yourself?” Steve looked over to where Tony was standing. He noticed the hunched posture, the crossed arms, and the hunted look and sighed.

He abandoned the buttoning of his shirt and instead took the two long strides that brought him to the smaller man and folded him in his embrace. Tony abandoned his worried posture and flung himself into the hug with desperation. Steve knew Tony’s grip was wrinkling the back of his shirt, but he didn’t care. It wouldn’t be visible under the suit jacket, anyway. “I don’t need to do this,” He murmured into silky raven hair as he brushed one hand soothingly up and down the line of his spine, “But it’s important to you, and I want to make sure it’s done right.”

Tony just clung tighter. “You are important to me!” He cried out, his concern sharpening his tone. “And you are about to waltz right into Hydra’s main base and demand to see their favourite prisoner!” Tony, after much effort, some help from Natasha in planting a bug, and more late nights than Steve wanted to remember, had cracked all of Hydra’s firewalls and broken into their main server. They were also smart enough to store their important documents and evidence on an external hard drive, but there was nothing to be done about Tony breaking into their cameras. In a way it was poetic, considering he’d cannibalized much of the starting code from the program that had brought him to the attention of Steve.

What they’d learned from the cameras was invaluable. They knew where sentries were located, where the meeting rooms were, where the dorms were, and where the ‘dungeon’ was. Plus who was in it.

Stane had a fairly luxurious cell, but that’s still undoubtedly what it was. He was pulled out a few times a day for meals and could call for escorts to the washroom at any time of day or night, but that didn’t change that it was made of concrete and had a reinforced steel door barring him in it.

“We’d be in real trouble if that was true.” He replied jovially, trying to cheer Tony. “You know very well that I can’t dance.” They’d tried just once after Tony, in a good mood, had swept by him, singing. It had ended with bumped heads, bruised knees, sore toes, and Tony’d hurt his elbow falling when Steve had, for some reason, tried to dip him. 

The others had loved it. Natasha hadn’t been able to stop laughing, and Clint would crack up from any music for a week. He still smirked whenever he heard that particular song. Then again, that’s probably what they deserved for trying something little Janet Van Dyne had declared, between giggles, to be the monstrous love-child of the waltz and the tango to ‘Back in Black’.

Tony gave a weak chuckle, but still clung to Steve like he had no intention of letting go. That would be a problem, since he had to be upstairs for the last briefing in ten minutes and was only half dressed. Considering his options, he picked the one he liked the most. It was probably very biased and not part of a healthy relationship, but Steve didn’t care.

He spun Tony so his back was to the wall and slammed him up against it. He pinned the smaller man with his weight, freeing his arms to come up to Tony’s face, allowing him to tilt it up for a harsh, hungry kiss. 

Tony was frozen in shock for only a moment, but then he kissed back with equal fervor. Steve took full advantage, plundering his mouth and tugging lightly on his hair even as he pressed a thigh between Tony’s legs to grind into him mercilessly.

Tony moaned into the kiss, giving himself up so sweetly to Steve. It always made him a little humble, when he thought about it. That someone who’d been so badly hurt by those he’d trusted would allow Steve to take him like that was a huge thing, and Steve was careful to never abuse that precious privilege. 

He was hardening already, and Tony was mostly there too. Seven full months plus a handful of days had given their bodies plenty of reason to associate these actions with sex in the future, and both of them were healthy and young and that was almost always enough. 

Steve had something else in mind tonight, though.

He pulled away from the kiss as harshly as he’d initiated it, stepping back to let Tony slump slightly and gasp. The brunette raised his hands with every intention of pulling his partner back to him, but Steve pre-empted that by grabbing his hands instead. He kissed the backs of them, then leaned in and gave Tony one more quick, chaste kiss.

“Steve?” Tony panted, arousal thick through the word. Steve shuddered. He would never get tired of hearing his name said in that bedroom voice.

He pulled Tony’s hands up to cup his face, quickly kissing the palms before touching them to his cheeks. “That’s a promise, Tony. We have unfinished business. I never leave business unfinished. I will be back to finish this.”

Tony sighed, shivered, and dropped forward to rest his face on Steve’s chest. “You always keep your promises. I can’t say I won’t worry, because things can go wrong, but I believe you. You’ll be back.” He tilted his head up so Steve could see his face, but his usual sensual smirk didn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’ll be waiting.”

He dipped down to kiss Tony’s forehead, then straightened and set Tony to the side. He went back to his buttons, willing his fingers to stop shaking through sheer stubbornness. By the time he had tucked his shirt in and reached for his jacket, the trembling was gone. He didn’t look over at Tony. That would only bring it back.

An amused snort caused him to look back just at the doorway. Tony had flopped down on the bed and was lying there in a pose too casual to be anything but scripted, and all Steve wanted for one heady moment was to climb up there with him and explore every inch, angle, and line of him in detail. 

He left the room before he could give in, knowing Tony would follow. For all he protested that he was fine, Steve knew Tony wanted Stane gone as much as he did. Tony feared Stane, as only a hurt and damaged child could fear a dangerous person they’d though of as a protector, and Steve refused to let him live with that fear any longer. 

Stane had already managed to pluck Tony once from his arms once. Never again.   
*  
The plan was for a full-out attack on Hydra. Many of their members were off in an attack on the Brotherhood (who had been warned, and were very amenable to helping the HC destroy the interlopers) and their supplies, so it was the perfect time for a surgical strike. Steve had asked for volunteers, and had gotten enough that he had needed to turn some down so as not to totally strip his own defences. Peter, for example, wasn’t coming, but he was holding down the fort at Logan’s so the tough man could crack some heads. Monroe, who had gotten her stitches removed only a week previously, was staying as with him, due to the injury. Pietro Maximoff had chosen to stay behind with the new psychic (his sister, believe it or not) at Cage’s place to protect that house. Coulson and Hill were staying here, as well as Tony and Banner. Jarvis was with May Parker, as well as Lewis and Morse, both of whom couldn’t risk being associated with the attack without compromising their covers. Hardy also, who was still quite young and not actually hardened enough to be part of a planned fight.

Pretty much everyone else was part of the attack. Their orders were to strike from hiding, darting in and out and pulling Hydra away from their base a few at a time. Romanov, Barton, and Thor were coming with him, penetrating deep into their headquarters to get to Stane’s cell. The first two were the spies and lookouts, the other two muscle. It was a group that worked well together, and had had much success in a similar venture five months previous. 

Steve pulled his thoughts back from that, not wanting to dwell on how Tony had looked tied to that chair. He needed to focus. There would be time for anger later, a few minutes when he had Stane to himself and his most trusted at his back. 

They wouldn’t make Hydra’s mistake. Stane wasn’t leaving that building. Well, his body wasn’t, not by Steve’s hand. 

He looked around the crowded room, managing to meet every one of his people’s eyes. Van Dyne, in a fit of whimsy, had given the operation the code name of ‘Avenger Initiative’, and had bothered him, and everyone else who would listen, relentlessly about the option of catch phrases to remember this particularly momentous occasion.

“You all know the plan. Hydra will have lessened coverage and no reserves tonight. Don’t take risks with yourselves. Draw them away and take them out. Know who’s on your sides, and keep the comms clear. We’re all going to be on the same band, and we need to be able to respond quickly if someone gets in over their heads. This is about punishing those with the audacity to strike at us, to take one of us as if the rest were negligible. We will show them that we are not, and that they are fools to discount even the frailest looking of us. You have your assignments. Be ready in one hour. At 02:33, we strike.” He looked around again, and sighed when he saw Van Dyne’s excited look and the way she was sitting on just the very edge of her chair. It was stupid, it was almost childish, but he couldn’t help the way his lips curled when he relented and said, “Avengers, Assemble!”

Van Dyne’s whoop was lost in the deep rumble of battle-lust and agreement that met the pronouncement, before people started slinking off. They’d had to do this meeting a full hour before to give them time to leave in small enough groups to not be remarked upon and still reach their positions by the appointed time.

The time had been chosen because Romanov had said that ‘the best time to strike is around 2:30, 3:00 or so. They’ll still be out, but it’s a dead time when people normally start fading. Plus, people leaving those scum bars in the area will cover some of our movement, if people are careless enough to be seen’ and it had quickly become the joke that the attack was happening at 2:33. Since it was the time Steve heard everyone talking about, he’d decided to just put the attack then and save sharing a second time.

Steve would be one of the last to leave, so Tony found him talking to Summers (who still had trouble with his right arm due to the damage to his shoulder) on the phone. He wanted to make sure the raid on the Brotherhood had encountered the expected resistance and was sufficiently slowed. He felt arms wrap around him from behind, and knew it was Tony without having to turn.

“I have to go now.” He whispered softly, for some reason not wanting to break the quiet they were standing in.

Tony hummed noncommittally, then gave Steve a quick squeeze. “I know.” He replied, just as softly. “Can I get one last kiss, though? For luck?”

Steve tugged Tony around to his front and cupped his face with both hands. “Never the last one.” He promised before softly covering Tony’s upturned mouth with his. He stroked the line where goatee met skin as he pulled away, and Tony nuzzled into his hand.

Steve dropped another kiss on his brow before heading to the door without looking back. He was going to run out of time if he lingered longer.   
*  
Everything was going according to plan. That worried Steve. Plans never worked. His people were even keeping to comm silence, something they almost never did. He didn’t know why his mob attracted all the smart-mouths, but it did. 

He was deep within Hydra, Widow and Hawkeye scouting ahead and Thunderer at his back. If the cameras were to be believed, Stane’s cell was right around the corner. So far no one had reported any casualties, though Power Man (his call sign dated back to his wrestling days, and yes Cage got teased about it) had needed to shift over to help Jewel (Van Dyne’s fault) when she got injured and Wolverine was gleefully doing the work of three people after he sent Captain Marvel (that name also Van Dyne’s fault) back to base with an injured Spiderwoman (who was so good at free climbing she might as well be flying in the tightly packed city). Steve wasn’t sure of the severity, but both Captain Marvel and Wolverine had assured him Spiderwoman would be fine as long as she got to their doctor soon, so he put it out of his head.

He turned the corner to see Widow and Hawkeye standing watch over a windowless door that had nothing to distinguish it from the other doors in the hallway except the guards lying on the ground in front of it, one twitching from Widow’s Bite (that name was Tony’s fault, but he’d been spending time with Van Dyne before christening the bracelets. With kool aid. Steve had assigned him to two hours hand-to-hand practice with Romanov for the next two weeks in punishment. He still insisted it was ‘totally worth it’. He could now throw a decent punch and break out of several common holds, so Steve agreed) and the other dead with an arrow lodged in his eye. 

Upon seeing him, the two assassins nodded in greeting. Hawkeye ran off to the far end of the hallway to stand guard, while Steve gestured for Thunderer to stay where he was and watch this side. He walked over to where Widow stood and raised an eyebrow. She just grinned evilly and held up her watch, which was on the stopwatch setting and already at over two minutes.

Oh. She was using this as a chance to test the highest setting and see how long it could keep someone out of commission. He nodded, then jerked his head towards the door. She drew an invisible zipper across her lips, then fiddled with the settings on her wristlet (‘set to stun’ Tony had joked, drawing blank gazes from Thor, Natasha and Steve. Clint and Bruce had laughed uproariously. Steve had vetoed the marathon until after the Stane mission, though he was hoping to keep it in limbo indefinitely). He gave her a moment to double-check, then flung open the door.

“I’m almost done with the doctored accounts already, okay? Fuck, you guys are impatient.” Griped the bald, paunchy man inside without looking up from his computer terminal. He had a powerful build, and Steve could tell he’d probably be quite imposing standing.

So was he.

“We’re not Hydra.” He said mildly. Stane, who he recognized from the media, jumped and turned, shock on his face.

Widow got him with a low voltage stun just as he started to rise. She nodded to Steve once, then closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room. Stane jerked and trembled like a fish out of water, but Steve knew he had a few minutes before the man could get enough muscle control to actually do anything. He swept the computer off the desk and sat, ignoring the crash.

“Obadiah Stane, correct? Manners would have me say ‘nice to meet you’, but that would be a lie.” He checked his nails nonchalantly, not looking directly at the man. He could see the impotent anger at being so clearly dismissed, but ignored it. “I’ve been following you for a little while. You don’t pick your friends too well, do you?

“I mean, Hydra? Really? The best you could do was Hydra? Was it because they gave the lowest bid for the hit on your old business partner? Sloppy work, that, missing the kid.” He could see fear in his eyes now, and knew Tony had been totally correct. It was a hit, and he had been meant to die. “So then you leaned on corrupt lawyers and got the will changed. Now you had the company and a genius that had no choice but to work for your benefit.”

He turned to Stane, the full force of his scorn obvious in his gaze. “I kill, I extort, and I blackmail, but I never go after children. That’s reprehensible, preying on those who have never done anything and haven’t even had a chance to make a choice yet.” He brushed invisible specks from his trousers, easily conveying his contempt. It looked like he was concerned that Stane’s sliminess would contaminate him, and it infuriated the man before him even more. 

“Not that you would have showed up on my radar for that. No, you had to go and help Hydra fuck with me, and that’s not something I forgive.” He smiled, but there was no warmth in it. The twitching was slowing down, but Steve wasn’t worried. He could kill Stane with his bare hands easily. 

“It was so badly done, too. Brute force, messing with my cameras.” He shook his head, and saw Stane’s eyes widen in recognition. “Correct, I am the Captain of the Howling Commandos. And you left enough in your little program that I was able to follow it back to your company’s mainframe. That gave me two names. Yours, and Anthony Stark’s.” There was a flash of satisfaction, and Steve had to resist the urge to strangle him right then. He was convinced that Tony was either dead or in a situation even worse than his.

Just as he was considering how to tell him about Tony’s much better life, his phone went off. He frowned, then recognized the ring tone even on vibrate. He smirked and tossed it on the table. Stane obviously recognized the pattern of the vibrations too, judging by his widened eyes. It was a distinctive song, Steve would give him that. He accepted the call with a flick of his fingers, turning it on speakerphone with another quick motion.

“Captain here.”

*Cap!* Tony’s voice was clear over the phone, some apprehension obvious in it.

“What’s your situation, Iron Man? Trouble?”

He laughed a little guiltily, but his tone was slightly wheedling when he answered. *Don’t be mad, Cap. She’s just a kid, and I didn’t even realize she’d left for a little bit.*

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Iron Man, can you hurry up? I’m in the middle of a chat with the main target. I don’t have time for your chatter, fond as I am of it normally.” 

He could see Stane making the connections in his mind, aided by the way Steve didn’t even try to hide the fondness in his voice. He looked outraged, and Steve smirked. *Stane? Nah, he can’t be there. I’d hear his bellowing. Can’t say I’ve missed it. It’s much more fun to make my new boss scream.*

There was no denying what he meant, and Stane looked like he was torn between being furious and being sick. Steve was enjoying making him uncomfortable, but there were bigger issues now. “ Widow’s Bite. Get to the point. Black Cat?”

*Right. Well, apparently she tried breaking into the Wayne Manor, you know, out on the North end, out of boredom. She met up with and fought some other chick that’s also based on a cat. Before either could win and make off with some heirloom or other, a guy dressed as a bat showed up with a girl wearing a similar outfit and a kid wearing Ronald McDonald clothes and green underwear on the outside in the grand tradition of heroes everywhere. She’s being chased across the rooftops by these clowns. The Director and Agent have gone to assist, as have Storm and Mockingbird. They’ll be fine.* He tried to sound confident, but Steve could hear the worry, *Tase-girl (Unfortunately not Van Dyne’s fault. Lewis came up with that one all on her own) and Captain Marvel are here, but with Hulk performing surgery on Spiderwoman, I’d feel better if you were here. We’re vulnerable, and I don’t want any of Hydra swinging by on the way home and getting at us. Hurry up. Stane’s not a priority, Spiderwoman is.*

“Copy that. Just a moment.” He turned back to Stane, who looked truly shocked that Tony was apparently both trusted and important enough to give Steve orders. Steve leaned in close and put his hands on either side of Stane’s face, despite his attempt to pull away. “You know who that is. He’s mine, but you tried to take him. That’s unforgiveable. Your company for fucking with me and my people, but your life,” He punctuated that with a sharp twist, and felt the snap through his fingers, “For fucking with Tony.” The man couldn’t answer. His eyes were lifeless as they stared at his attacker, and Steve let him slump into his chair.

*Much as I appreciate the sentiment, Cap, did you have to use that turn of phrase while talking about my godfather? I swear, that’s one thing he never did. Urgh!* Steve could hear the disgust on his love’s voice and smirked again as he went for the door, picking up and switching off the speaker on his phone as he went. 

“Are you in contact with Black Cat at the moment?”

Tony was back to mission-mode in an instant. *She’s on band Euler.* Part of their new comm system was using radio bands so finely tuned that they couldn’t be scanned for effectively. Tony had picked all mathematical, decimaled numbers for their lines. The Avengers Initiative was using Pi, for example.

He pushed open the door and Widow looked at him in surprise. They’d both thought he’d be in there longer, engaging in a spot of the torture he normally disdained. He’d switched his comm off before entering, an effort not to distract his people while handling Stane, so she gave him the all clear to say that nothing interesting had happened while he was out of the loop.

He nodded, hung up on Tony (who wouldn’t be offended. Missions weren’t the time for courtesies) and switched his earpiece back on. “Hawkeye, Widow, Thunderer: Switch to Euler. Black Cat’s trying to run through all nine lives again. Iron Man will explain. Wolverine, meet me outside. We’re needed at my place. Everyone else, finish up what you can quickly, then retreat. The mission has been successful.”

He got affirmatives from the four he’d signaled out as he headed for the exit.  
*  
“You’re not bringing the body back as a love-gift?” Wolverine drawled, obviously in a good mood after causing as much carnage as he did. He had a special set of bladed brass knuckles that he fought with, and he loved those things.

“Nah.” Steve drawled, worried less about chatter now that everyone had called in that they were headed back and he was drawing close to his home finally. “I’m not a cat, and it’s so hard to get blood out of the bedspread. The Director threatened to gut us if we ruined another one. I think she was just mad that we accidentally borrowed her summer one while ours was in the wash. She burned it after.”

Logan snorted, but Tony’s voice over the comm broke in before he could respond. *I’d rather a new tablet then a dead body anyway. Human skin, despite what mythology would have you believe, makes dismal drafting paper. Are you close? There’s some guys skulking around the edge of the property by that apple tree, and it’s just me, Tase-girl, and Captain Marvel free to fight them.*

“ETA ninety seconds.” Steve informed him as Wolverine grinned and took off like a shot. He sighed. “Make that sixty. Keep in touch.” Then he took off running as well, his gun out. These, the moments where his blood sang, his worries vanished, and he fought back-to-back with people he trusted, were the ones he loved being a mobster.

He grinned. Fight, then fuck, then tackle the future. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it for the main arc, people. There will be an epilogue, as well as continued shorts in the universe. I'm 2k into Jan's backstory, for example. Thanks for sticking with this. It's been a lot of fun.


End file.
